Je n'oublierais jamais tes yeux émeraudes
by Hermione Flower
Summary: Post-Poudlard : Harry a disparut en éliminant Voldemort. Hermione est anéantit par sa disparition mais elle lui a caché un lourd secret...
1. Default Chapter

Voilà une nouvelle petite fic ! Elle ne contiendra que que 2 ou 3 chapitres. je voulais d'abord en faire un one shot mais je publie une fois le début pour connaitre vos impressions !

**Bonne lecture !**

Il neigeait à gros flocons sur le parc de Poudlard et les montagnes alentours en cette fin du mois de novembre. Un mince manteau neigeux recouvrait déjà ce magnifique paysage. Les fenêtres éclairées du château brillaient avec force dans cette nuit noire.

Dans l'une des tours du château, une jeune femme au regard vide berçait doucement dans ces bras un petit bébé qui ne semblait même pas avoir un mois. Elle fredonnait doucement une petite et douce mélodie qui semblait apaiser le petit enfant qui avait les yeux grands ouverts malgré ses quelques semaines. Il fixait les yeux noisette de sa mère. Quand elle le remarqua, elle aussi se mit à contempler les prunelles émeraude de sa fille. Ce vert étincelant la fit pleurer. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes qui doucement se mirent à couler sur sa joue.

La jeune femme savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, pourtant chaque jour elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter ces pleurs car elle devait aller dîner. Il était l'heure qu'elle aille coucher sa petite fille, son ange, le seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Elle déposa délicatement la petite Lily dans un berceau rouge et or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor bien sur.

Elle lança une multitude de sorts et de charmes avant de partir en direction de la grande salle, enfin qu'il n'arrive absolument rien au bébé. Elle jeta aussi un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir suspendu dans la pièce principale du petit appartement qu'elle occupait à Poudlard depuis la rentrée de septembre, son reflet était bien triste. Aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux, aucun sourire ne s'affichait sur ces lèvres.

Elle franchit d'un pas hésitant les portes de la Grande Salle comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait en tant que professeur et plus en tant qu'élève. Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit le directeur, Albus Dumbledore lui jeter un regard encouragent comme à chaque fois. Elle s'assit à côté du vieil homme, qui avait toujours encore sa barbe immense argentée, des cheveux identiques, ses lunettes en demi-lune, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les sept ans qu'elle le connaissait. Pourtant, et cela n'a échappé à personne, il paraissait plus vieux, plus fatigué, plus las que jamais.

Professeur Granger, comment allez-vous ce soir ?

Bien, Mr le directeur, répondit Hermione machinalement comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question.

Pourtant tout le monde savait très bien que c'était faux, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle essayait toujours de garder un petit sourire difficile sur ces lèvres et paraître joyeuse en présence de quelqu'un, mais les personnes qui la connaissent ne se laissaient pas duper par ce petit manège.

En mangeant, son regard s'attarda longuement à la table des Gryffondor, où elles voyaient nombreux de ses élèves rire et plaisanter. Et à chaque fois, qu'elle les voyait ainsi, elle faisait un bon dans le temps. Où elle, Ron et Harry étaient à cette même place et s'amusait ensemble. En repensant à ses deux meilleurs amis et au temps de leur jeunesse à Poudlard, elle sentit ses yeux lui picoter à nouveau.

En pensant qu'un an auparavant, ils étaient encore là tous les trois, à se moquer du vieux Rogue, à parler Quidditch ou encore à insulter les Serpentard. C'est encore à cette table là qu'elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Celle qui la rendait ainsi depuis le mois de juin dernier.

_FLASH-BACK_

C'était un jour de juin comme les autres, avec le soleil qui brillait, et les examens de fin d'année. Ce jour-là, les élèves de septième année devaient passer leur dernier examen pour les ASPIC. Au petit-déjeuner, Hermione révisait pour la toute dernière fois encore ces notes de potion, bien qu'elle les connaisse sur le bout des doigts. Harry et Ron à côtés d'elle, riaient et plaisantaient de bon cœur, enfin elle se joignit également à eux sous l'insistance d'Harry, qui pour la convaincre l'avait embrassé avec passion.

Les deux Gryffondors s'aimaient déjà depuis un bon moment et de ce fait Harry n'eut aucun mal à convaincre sa petite-amie. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de lui demande sa main au bal de fin d'année, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'une semaine.

Leurs derniers examens passés, Harry et Hermione étaient allés s'allonger sous le hêtre que les Maraudeurs fonctionnaient déjà tant au bord du lac. Ron, lui avait prétexté une chose importante à faire pour ne pas venir. Harry était assez nerveux, car Voldemort n'avait pas encore frappé. Il s'en inquiétait même. Car il savait, que l'heure était bientôt venue. L'heure du dernier affrontement entre le bien et le mal, entre de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts, entre lui, Harry Potter et lord Voldemort. Hermione savait bien ce qui préoccupait son bien-aimé, et cela la faisait horriblement souffrir car elle savait bien que l'issue de cette bataille pour être fatal à de nombreux sorcier et surtout à Harry.

Hermione était enceinte, mais personne n'était au courant. Pas même Harry. Elle s'était interdite de lui dire, de peur qu'il n'abonne son rôle de vaincre Voldemort et de sauver le Monde de la Magie.

Le soir venu, lors du dîner, une atmosphère tendue planait au-dessus de la Grande Salle, surtout chez les professeurs et en particulier chez ceux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore avait les traits tirés et paraissait très nerveux. Harry l'avait remarqué car tout simplement lui aussi était dans cet état sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait…

Tout était alors allé si vite. Trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Le directeur appela Harry pour que celui-ci le suive de toute urgence ; maintenant il savait que l'heure était venue. Tous les élèves de l'école le savaient. Ron et Hermione aussi. Ils tentèrent de suivre leur ami, mais les professeurs les en empêchèrent et lui aussi ne voulait pas qu'ils le suivent.

Mais avant qu'il ne parte, il alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient tout pour lui depuis ces sept dernières années. Il prit Ron dans ces bras et murmura à voix basse pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de Mione.

Pourquoi je devrais te promettre ça Harry ? Demanda Ron sur le point de pleurer. Tu vas revenir, je le sais.

Ils se sourirent, ce sourire complice qu'ils ont échangé pendant toute leur scolarité, pendant toutes ces années, où ils ont vécu côte à côte les aventures les plus incroyables. Après un dernier au revoir, Harry s'avança vers Hermione qui était resté à l'écart. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tant et se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pleure pas ma douce, je serais de nouveau là dans quelques heures, dit-il pour la rassurer même s'il n'en était pas très convaincu lui-même.

Harry James Potter, tu as intérêt à revenir, en plusieurs morceaux ça m'est bien égal, mais tu as intérêt à revenir vivant, sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes en se disant des « je t'aime ». Dumbledore fit alors un signe au jeune homme afin qu'il le suive. Après un dernier baiser, Hermione mit autour du coup de Harry le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert et auquel elle tenait énormément. C'était un simple médaillon en argent incrusté de deux émeraudes. Au dos de celui-ci étaient inscrit leurs deux prénoms entrelacés. Quant à Harry lui donna sa gourmette en argent qu'il avait eut de sa bien-aimée, également sertit d'émeraudes, leurs deux prénoms y était également inscris. Au dos de la plaque d'argent Hermione avait fait inscrire une phrase en runes anciennes, elle n'avait toujours pas encore dit la traduction de celle-ci à Harry.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Depuis cet instant-là, elle ne l'avait pas revue, bien que chaque nuit, chaque seconde où elle fermait ces yeux il apparaissait devant elle. A l'évocation de ses souvenirs douloureux, elle se précipita hors de la Grande Salle en retenant ces larmes. Elle courait à présent dans les couloirs déserts de l'école au maudissant tout le monde, tous ceux qui l'avaient laissé partir, tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui pour sauver le monde, tous ceux qui l'ont arraché à elle et à Lily.

Ses jambes la guidèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle y avait passé de bons moments ici avec Harry à rêver et à regarder les étoiles. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la tour en contemplant la nuit qui s'offrait devant elle. Il faisait froid et le vent faisait tournoyer ses cheveux. Mais ces quelques minutes à l'air frais lui firent les plus grand bien. Malgré encore ses tristes souvenirs qui surgissaient à chaque fois de nouveau dans sa mémoire, elle avait désormais les idées plus claires.

Au fond de son cœur, elle était certaine qu'Harry n'était mort. D'ailleurs pour elle ce mot n'existait pas.

_FLASH-BACK_

Cette nuit-là, Hermione et Ron étaient assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, en attendant Harry ou du moins de ses nouvelles. Pas une fois, un professeur ou membre de l'Ordre ne passa. Ils étaient tous deux terriblement inquiets, Hermione avait cessé de sangloter. Elle serait dans as main, la gourmette de Harry en ayant posé sa main sur son ventre, elle était déjà enceinte de quatre mois, mais grâce à une simple potion elle avait réussit à le cacher. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle l'avait annoncé à Ron, qui avait sauté de joie en affirmant qu'il ferait un excellant parrain.

Pendant des heures et des heures, tous deux étaient restés-là sur un canapé de la Tour Gryffondor dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient veillé toute la nuit, aucun des deux n'a fermé l'œil pendant une seconde. A présent, le soleil commençait à se lever sur les montagnes d'Ecosse, le soleil était luisant et chaud. Personne ne s'était encore levé, les deux amis décidèrent de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle qui était verrouillée. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Hermione suggéra d'aller directement au bureau de Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Mais à peine eut-elle proposé cette idée que l'immense porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Ils ne purent tout d'abord pas distinguer les personnes qui se trouvaient devant à cause du soleil éblouissant. Un homme s'avança, il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Il avait une mine à la fois joyeuse et triste. On ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer. Derrière lui se tenait des membres de l'Ordre, certains avaient l'air blessés. Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent d'un pas précipiter sans prêter la moindre attention à leur directeur. Ron se précipita chez les membres de sa famille qui faisait presque tous partit de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tout sains et saufs malgré de légères blessures.

Hermione ne cherchait qu'une seule personne. Il n'était pas en vu. Rémus Lupin s'approcha d'elle en même temps que Dumbledore. Elle sut qu'ils allaient lui annoncer le pire.

Miss Granger, Voldemort a été vaincu, éliminé, on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui.

Elle se mit à pleurer et à hurler contre Dumbledore :

Oui, mais un prix de quel sacrifice ? Où est-il ? Où est Harry ?

Rémus la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais elle le repoussa.

Racontez-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ron s'était aussi approché, il pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Molly.

Calmez-vous Miss Granger, ordonna le professeur McGonagall mais sa voix était peu convaincante, elle avait perdu toute son autorité.

Que je me calme ! Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! Harry…

C'était le dernier mot prononcé par Hermione, car elle s'évanouit aussitôt dans les bras de Rémus. Dumbledore ordonna qu'elle soit immédiatement conduite à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh était très inquiète pour elle, le choc l'avait fait plonger dans un demi-coma, en plus le fait qu'elle soit enceinte aggravait encore plus son état. Elle resta ainsi pendant trois jours entiers dans ce sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, Ron était assise à son chevet pour veiller sur elle comme il l'avait promis à Harry. Lui aussi avait très mal vécu ses derniers jours mais il voulait être fort pour Hermione car elle aurait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils ne dirent pas rien, ils se regardèrent seulement dans les yeux, les mots étaient inutiles. Chacun comprenait la douleur de l'autre.

Hermione sentait un immense vide en elle, pourtant il n'était pas si grand qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. En elle, elle avait le sentiment qu'Harry était encore bien vivant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet et vit que les deux émeraudes brillaient encore. Etait-ce un signe ? Elle demanda à Ron de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé lorsque Harry a battu Voldemort.

Il se lança alors dans le récit qu'on lui avait raconté.

Harry et Voldemort étaient en plein duel, ils se lancèrent tous les deux un Avada Kedavra très puissant. Les deux éclairs verts illuminaient tout ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Celui de Harry toucha Voldemort de plein fouet, et le Lord Noir se trouva alors réduit en poussière. A ce même instant, tous les Mangemorts qui se battaient avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent aussi réduit en cendres. Les yeux pleins de joie de cette victoire, ils se retournèrent tous vers Harry. Mais lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent à l'endroit précis où ce dernier se trouvait il y a quelques secondes à peine, ils ne virent plus rien ; Harry n'était plus là, il avait disparut, il était mort.

Ron raconta ensuite que personne ne réussit à trouver le corps de Harry ni quelque chose qui aurait put prouver sa mort. On ne retrouva pas de baguette, pas de poussière, aucun trace du jeune héros. Mais tout laissait à croire que Voldemort l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

Hermione le cœur un peu plus léger retourna dans son appartement qui de trouvait dans la tours à côté de celle de Gryffondor, l'entrée était cachée par un tableau représentant une licorne d'une blancheur incroyable. Doucement, elle s'avança vers le berceau de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement, elle lui ressemble tellement, songea Hermione, il en aurait été fier.

Merci de me faire part de vos impressions ! Bye !


	2. Le retour des émeraudes

**Hello**

**Alors moi je suis super contente de toutes les reviews que j'ai eu ! Et que ma fic vous plaise ! Donc sans plus tarder voici la suite !**

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour des émeraudes : **

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla très tôt, le jour n'était même pas encore lever, pour donner le biberon à sa fille. Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant depuis trois semaines. Sa fille était née le 31 octobre, la nuit d'Halloween avec un mois d'avance. Depuis elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever plusieurs fois par nuit pour la nourrir, et la fatigue s'accumulait. Déjà qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir, chaque nuit ou presque elle rêvait de Harry. Dans la journée, elle essayait toujours de paraître en forme malgré les immenses cernes sous les yeux, elle essayait de donner ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec dynamique. Elle était très appréciée par les élèves surtout les Gryffondors qui l'a connaissait pour avoir fait partit de leur maison était Préfette-en-Chef. Les Serpentards étaient toujours encore un peu en froid avec elle, même en étant professeur la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard existait toujours.

Ne pouvant plus se rendormir après avoir recouché son petit bébé, elle se mit à corriger les copies des septièmes années de Gryffondor, elle tomba sur la copie de Ginny. La jeune fille était la marraine de Lily et bien sur Ron était son parrain. Désormais, le jeune homme était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch les Canons de Chudley. Il essayait de rendre visite à Hermione le plus possible malgré son emploi du temps chargé, de plus qu'il sortait maintenant avec Luna Lovegood, il profitait ainsi des visites qu'il rendait à sa filleule pour aller voir sa petite-amie. Ginny aussi venait très souvent, presque tous les jours voir Hermione, qu'elle voyait déjà pourtant pendant les cours, et la petite Lily.

Ayant fini de corrigé le tas de parchemins, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà manquer le petit déjeuner, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui vu qu'il est dimanche. Le soleil brillait maintenant, il faisait scintiller tout le paysage en se reflétant dans la neige. Ce temps donnait à Hermione l'envie de sortir de prendre l'air, de courir dans cette belle neige, de laisser sortir ces soucis, ce qui ne lui est plus arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller sortir en emmenant Lily de peur que celle-ci prenne froid car elle était très fragile en étant née avec un mois d'avance.

Hermione prit un parchemin et écrivit rapidement un mot à l'attention de Ginny en priant celle-ci de bien vouloir la rejoindre chez elle. Elle cacheta la lettre et s'approcha de la cheminée en lançant une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette en prononçant bien fort le lieu.

Salle commune des Gryffondors, lança Hermione distinctement.

La salle dite apparut, les quelques élèves assis autour du feu furent bien surpris de voir surgir leur professeur surgir devant eux. Ne voyant pas Ginny, la jeune femme demanda à quelqu'un d'aller lui porter la lettre le plus rapidement possible. A peine dix minutes s'écoulèrent que Ginny vint déjà frapper à la porte.

Salut Ginny, salua Hermione en laissant entrer sa meilleure amie.

Tout va bien ? J'ai été surprise en recevant ta lettre, j'espère que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune rouquine.

Oui, ne tant fait pas. Je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais bien me garder Lily pendant une petite heure ?

Bien sur, s'exclama la jeune fille ravie. Tu sais que je l'adore la petite puce. Elle dort ?

Non, elle vient de se réveiller, répondit la jeune maman. Elle a mangé donc elle ne devrait pas de poser de soucis.

Elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux vers le berceau, où Lily les regardait avec des grands yeux comme elle en avait l'habitude Hermione prit sa fille et la déposa délicatement dans les bras de sa marraine.

Je vais aller respirer l'air frais, expliqua Hermione en enfilant cape, gants et écharpe. Je ne serais pas longue.

Prends ton temps, répondit Ginny qui était assise sur le canapé en fasse du feu avec Lily dans les bras.

Ginny était vraiment heureuse qu'Hermione ait pris l'initiative de sortir un peu. Car depuis la disparition de Harry elle était très inquiète pour son amie, comme tout son entourage d'ailleurs. La jeune fille avait passé l'été au Terrier, car elle avait perdu ses parents juste après Noël, mais elle passait la plus grande partie de la journée dans sa chambre. Ron et Ginny avaient fais de leurs mieux pour la divertir mais pas grand chose ne fonctionnait. Les seules lueurs d'espoir dans la vie de la jeune fille à ce moment–là était la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Dumbledore lui proposant une place de professeur et le fait que les deux émeraudes de son bracelet brillait toujours. Grâce à cela, elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Et la naissance future de son enfant et de celui de Harry la rendait à la fois heureuse et malheureuse. Elle se réjouissait bien évidemment d'être mère et d'avoir ainsi en quelle sorte Harry auprès d'elle. Mais cela là mettait aussi malheureuse de savoir que son enfant ne ferait peut-être jamais son père, un être si merveilleux. Harry n'était simplement pas là. Voilà toute la différence entre sa vie de maintenant et celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir en sa présence. Ils auraient été tellement heureux ensemble, Harry aurait tellement été heureux d'être père lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vraie famille.

Hermione marchait maintenant silencieusement dans la blancheur immaculée du parc de Poudlard. Il y régnait un lourd silence à la fois réconfortant et plein de mystère. Elle s'approcha du lac qui était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace à cette époque de l'année. Elle se remémora les après-midi d'hiver qu'elle avait passé sur le lac en-train de patiner avec ses amis. Surtout l'hiver précédent, où elle et Harry patinaient joyeuse main dans la main s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour partager un rapide baiser. La jeune femme continua de marchait en foulant la neige. Elle s'approcha alors d'un hêtre centenaire qui dominait le lac. Elle y avait passé de si bons moments à ses pieds. Dès les premiers jours de printemps, elle et ses deux amis s'y retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs ou bien encore rire de tout et de rien. Mais ce temps-là était maintenant révolu.

Alors que la jeune femme contemplait l'immensité du lac recouvert de neige, elle aperçut au loin, à quelques dizaines de mètres, un animal couché dans la neige. On pouvait facilement l'apercevoir car sa fourrure sombre contrastait avec la blancheur alentour. Il paraissait blessé et Hermione s'en approcha en sortant sa baguette magique pour plus de sécurité. Elle était maintenant à deux mètres de l'animal blessé et elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un immense cerf qui portait d'immenses bois avec une certaine fierté. Il tait manifestement blessé et affaiblie. Mais la chose dans cet animal qui étonna le plus Hermione, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraudes exactement comme ceux de sa petite Lily, comme ceux de Harry. Est-ce qu'un simple cerf pouvait avoir de tels yeux ? Hermione en doutait vraiment. L'animal respirait difficilement et ces yeux se sont mis à briller à la vue de la promeneuse qui s'était approché de lui.

Comme un éclair, un souvenir traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Un Animagus. Harry. L'Animagus de Harry était un cerf. Sans attendre une seconde, elle s'agenouilla devant l'animal et le caressa tendrement. Sous cette caresse, le bracelet d'émeraude de la jeune femme se mit à briller de mille feux. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège : « Animal, révèle ta forme originelle », elle avait prononcé cette formule en tremblant légèrement, par peur d'être déçu, d'avoir fait fausse route, mais aussi par impatience, du fait que son idée eut été la bonne.

Sous ces yeux, dans un nuage d'étincelle le corps du cervidé se transforma peu à peu en corps d'un jeune homme yeux émeraude et aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Allongé ainsi dans la neige, il paraissait à bout de force mais il avait réussit malgré tout à laisser pendant quelques instants ses yeux ouverts. Hermione n'en revenait pas, après de longs mois, alors que tout le monde sauf elle, pensait que Harry était mot, maintenant il était là, devant elle. Elle se jeta immédiatement dans ces bras, elle était en pleurs et lui murmurait des mots d'amour. Quant à Harry, il ne pouvait pas parler tellement il se sentait faible, physiquement et magiquement. Il n'avait même pas put se transformer à nouveau tellement ses forces lui manquaient. Mais maintenant, peu lui importait qu'il en ait ou non, il avait atteint son but : Poudlard, où il savait qu'il trouverait Hermione. Il lui fit un sourire et s'évanouie aussitôt.

Harry, non! Hurla Hermione. Ne me laisse pas une seconde fois.

Heureusement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'évanoui. Elle enleva sa longe cape et en enveloppa Harry. A l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa, elle fit léviter le corps de son bien-aimé vers le château. Elle avançait à pas de course en faisant voler Harry devant elle. A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de chêne du château, que le professeur Dumbledore arriva en courant suivit de près de professeur McGonagall.

A l'infirmerie, Miss Granger, ordonna le directeur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione avait déposé Harry sur le premier lit de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh se pressa autour de Harry pour l'ausculter. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à l'infirmière en pleurant, ce qui exaspérait la vielle femme qui ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa tache lui demanda de sortir. Elle refusa, mais Minerva McGonagall l'emmena de force. Dumbledore lui resta aux côtés du malade afin de le soigner également. Dans le couloir, Hermione pleurait en silence dans les bras de son ancien professeur de métamorphose qui essayait de la rassurer, elle était à la fois si inquiète et si heureuse. Au bout d'une demi-heure qui parut durer une éternité à Hermione le professeur Dumbledore lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Harry était toujours là inconscient mais l'air paisible comme s'il dormait. Mrs Pomfresh informa Hermione que Harry était hors de danger mais qu'il resterait inconscient quelques temps pour que la potion de régénération magique fasse son effet. Car Harry n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, lui qui il y a quelques mois de cela possédait la plus grande force magique. Il devrait la retrouver grâce à la potion et à beaucoup de repos. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas expliquer le retour de Harry. Il faudra attendre son réveil pour connaître les réponses.

Hermione rayonnait de bonheur, elle était assise au chevet de Harry et lui tenait la main. Elle passa sa matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à ses côtés. Lorsque le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher derrière les montagnes, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé à Ginny le soin de s'occuper de sa petite fille. La jeune Gryffondor devait être inquiète en ne voyant pas son amie revenir de sa promenade. Elle quitta avec regret l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son appartement. Elle trouva Ginny en-train de donner le biberon à Lily.

Ginny, je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt… commença Hermione.

Tant fait pas, McGonagall est venue me dire que tu serais plus longue. J'ai pris un immense plaisir de m'occuper de la petite puce. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle comprend tout ce que je lui dis. Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? demanda la rouquine perplexe.

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer son explication, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait perdu les mots. Elle se contenta de sourire, pas d'un simple sourire mais un sourire illuminant, presque magique.

Il est revenu… Harry, parvint tant bien que mal à dire Hermione entre ses larmes qui étaient de joie.

Malgré ce bafouillage, Ginny compris tout de suite ce qui rendait son amie heureuse à ce point. Elle se contenta de se précipiter vers elle, Lily dans les bras pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Oh Hermione ! Je suis si contente et comment ça se fait ?

Hermione qui avait réussit à se calmer raconta tout à Ginny. Elle avait repris son petit ange dans ses bras pour la bercer mais l'enfant ne semblait pas du tout vouloir dormir malgré son très jeune âge, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire venait de se produire dans le monde qui l'entourait. Après un quart d'heure de réjouissance entre les deux amies, Hermione commença à écrire une lettre pour Ron, afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. C'est Hedwige qui se chargea d'aller la porter à son destinataire. Hermione ne pouvait plus rester en place, elle dit à Ginny qu'elle pouvait rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor et qu'elle la préviendrait du moindre changement.

Elle se rendit à nouveau à l'infirmerie sans aller manger et en emmenant Lily. Un bébé de trois semaines n'avait sûrement pas sa place à l'infirmerie, mais la jeune maman voulait qu'elle soit prêt d'elle et de Harry. Son rêve s'était exaucé, ils étaient enfin réunis, Lily avait retrouvé son Papa et Hermione le grand amour de sa vie. Harry était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil lorsque la jeune femme franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh lui indiqua que pour l'instant ses forces magiques revenaient petit à petit mais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas encore. L'infirmière les quitta pour les laisser en famille. Elle s'assit au bord du lit où reposait Harry en berçait machinalement Lily. Elle déposa l'enfant sur la poitrine de Harry et les prit tout les deux dans ces bras et encore une fois dans cette journée, elle pleura de joie. Si bien, qu'elle finit par s'endormir en ayant les êtres qui comptait le plus dans ces bras. Elle se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard et constata qu'il était plus de minuit. Harry et Lily dormaient côte à côte, ce tableau la laissa toute émue. Délicatement, elle prit la petite fille et sortit en silence de l'infirmerie après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de Harry. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit paisiblement en sachant que le lendemain peut-être Harry se réveillerait enfin.

**Je répondrais à vos reviews la prochaine fois ! **

**j'espère que vous avez aimé...**


	3. Le réveil des émeraudes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**La voici la suite après s'être fait attendre ! Elle est plus courte que les autres chapitres, mais je me suis dis que ces retrouvailles devraient avoir qu'un chapitre à elle. J'espère que vous allez aimé malgré sa courte longueur… Je vais arrêter de faire mon blabla et laisser place à ce troisième chapitre**…

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil des émeraudes :

Comme chaque jour depuis le 31 octobre, Hermione dû se lever bien avant le lever du soleil, car Lily réclamait son biberon. Elle le lui donna assise devant la cheminée à contempler les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Une légère détonation se fit attendre, et en levant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut son meilleur ami sortir des flammes vertes.

Ron !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le jeune homme roux se précipita vers son amie et sa filleule. Il venait visiblement de se réveiller en sursaut car il était tout décoiffé et était en pyjama. Il était très pâle comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, voir pire.

Dis moi que c'est une blague, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

Mais le sourire d'Hermione suffit à répondre à sa question. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'uns de l'autre et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire de comment elle avait trouvé un cerf blessé aux paroles rassurantes de Mrs Pomfresh. Ron était très heureux à l'idée que son meilleur ami ne soit pas mort, comme Hermione depuis juin dernier il était désespéré mais n'essayait de ne pas le montrer à son entourage.

J'ai cru que tu me faisais une blague de mauvais goût lorsque Hedwige est venue m'apporter ton mot en pleine nuit.

Ron ! Tu sais bien que cela aurait été le dernier sujet sur lequel j'aurais plaisanté ! Riposta Hermione.

Je sais bien, mais sur le coup j'étais dans le doute, surtout que depuis sa présumé disparition tu ne souriais plus et tu riais plus du tout.

Je sais, c'était très dur, mais depuis la naissance de Lily ça allait mieux mais maintenant je suis la plus heureuse au monde…

Dès que la cloche de l'école eut sonné 8h, les deux amis se dirigèrent presque au pas du course à l'infirmerie. Hermione avait tellement hâte que Harry se réveille, mais elle redoutait un peu sa réaction en prenant qu'il avait une fille de trois semaines et surtout le fait qu'elle lui avait caché sa grossesse. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle savait qu'à son réveil il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie suivit de Ron qui avait emmené Lily, Mrs Pomfresh était justement en-train d'administrer un potion à Harry. Mais il était toujours encore inconscient. L'infirmière assura aux deux jeunes gens que leur ami allait peut-être se réveiller au courant de la journée, mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Ron prit place sur une chaise à côté du malade et commença à lui parler, de tout et de rien même si celui-ci ne pouvait rien entendre, mais de cette façon il semblait se consoler de voir Harry dans cette état. Hermione écoutait Ron avec attention, il était en train de raconter à Harry toutes leurs aventures à Poudlard. Elle était toute souriante en entendant Ron raconter des anecdotes qu'elle semblait avoir oublier.

Tu te rappelle Harry, raconta Ron, la fois où on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans le lac. Notre très chère Miss Je-Sais-Tout voulait absolument nous faire réviser alors qu'il faisait un temps super pour aller jouer au Quidditch. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas la contredire, ça nous à valut une baignade dans le lac glacé, habillé des pieds à la tête. Tu vois Lily-Joly fais attention de ne pas contredire ta Maman car elle maîtrise le Wingardium Leviosa à merveille. Je sens encore l'odeur d'algues qu'on dégageait après être sortit, c'était berk !

Hermione dut rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle s'était vraiment fâchée avec ses deux meilleurs amis ce jour-là, mais bien sur très vite réconcilié. Pendant plusieurs heures encore, Ron raconta des tas de bêtises, souvenirs sur ces sept dernières années. Heureusement que c'était dimanche, car ni Ron ni bien évidemment elle, auraient réussis à reprendre leurs activités quotidiennes. Ils restèrent là toute la matinée, jusqu'au moment où Ron qui voyait Hermione donner à manger à Lily déclara :

Il me donne faim ton biberon, je vais aller faire un rapide petit tour aux cuisines pour nous chercher quelques choses à grignoter. Tu as envie de quoi Mione ?

Ca m'est égal ! Prend ce que tu veux, mais pas trop quand même, tel que je te connais tu serais prêt à dévaliser les Elfes.

Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé ton humour, murmura doucement Ron avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Point de vue de Harry

Un épais nuage brumeux était installé devant mes yeux, j'avais du mal à les ouvrir, un mal de tête atroce me saisit. Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose seulement le vague souvenir que j'étais allongé dans le froid et je crois même dans une neige épaisse. Oui, cela me revient, j'étais allongé dans un parc, LE parc, celui de Poudlard. Il me semble que je n'étais pas moi-même, enfin si mais sous ma forme Animagus. Mais comment m'en suis-je sortis, j'en ai aucune idée, j'étais à bout de force et j'ai du m'évanouir. Oui, je me suis évanouie, et je me souviens maintenant clairement d'un sourire, le plus beau de tous, ainsi qu'une douce et tendre chaleur. J'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs, mais ils étaient profondément enfouis dans ma mémoire.

Hermione. Je suis sûr que c'était elle, ce magnifique sourire, cette tendre étreinte je n'aurais jamais pu les oublier. J'ai attendu presque 5 mois avant de la revoir, avant de pouvoir la revoir. Il faut que je me réveille maintenant, tout de suite, pour aller la retrouver. Pour elle.

Je commence à percevoir vaguement quelques sons. Une porte vient de se fermer, on vient de poser quelque chose sur une table, des petits gazouillements et puis une voix. Sa voix. C'est elle qui m'a fait entièrement revenir à moi, elle vient de dire « Lily ». Pourquoi Hermione parlait-elle à ma mère ? Elle est pourtant morte. Allé, encore un minuscule effort et je parviendrais enfin à revenir à 100 à moi.

Retour à la narration

Ron venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, Lily venait de finir son biberon :

Bravo ma petite Lily, tu l'as vidé comme une grande, félicita Hermione l'enfant tout en la cajolant.

La jeune femme chatouilla doucement le menton de sa fille qui gazouillait de plaisir. Elle déposa Lily contre le bras de Harry toujours inconscient afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber, et s'approcha près de la table près de la fenêtre pour se servir un verre d'eau. Dehors, une magnifique d'hiver s'offrait à ses yeux.

Harry parvient afin à ouvrir les yeux, il ne distinguait que la blancheur de l'infirmerie de Poudlard qu'il ne connaissait trop bien pour y avoir séjourner bien de fois au courant de ces sept dernières années. Il sentit quelque chose gigoter à coter de son bras droit. Il essaya difficilement de se tourner de ce coté là, mais son corps était tout endolori. Il pouvait à peine tourner sa tête et vit au creux de son bras un bébé très mignon. Bizarre. Il devait déjà être inconscient depuis plusieurs jours déjà et on profitait de son état pour qu'il joue les nounous. Bizarre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Harry au bébé sachant très bien que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas.

A peine eut-il prononcer ces quelques mots qu'il entendit un grand cri, même un immense cri, mais qui lui fit le plus grand bien, et qui lui fit regagner toutes ses forces magiques et physiques.

HARRY !

A peine ces deux syllabes furent-elles prononcé qu'il fit devant ces yeux la personne qu'il attendait depuis la fin de l'affreuse nuit en juin dernier. Hermione se tenait là devant lui avec une mine stupéfaite et à la fois heureuse comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et sans perdre un instant de plus, elle vint l'embrasser de pleine bouche, action à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ni Hermione ni Harry ne songea plus au bébé qui était couché à quelques centimètres d'eux. Après cette intense embrassade, ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre.

Oh Harry, si tu savais… maintenant la jeune fille pleurait de joie, tu nous a tellement manqué…

Toi aussi Mione, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

J'ai cru que le monde allait s'écrouler quand tu es parti…

Et moi, c'est grâce à ton amour que j'ai survécu…

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je fais un peu de pub pour mon autre fic : Harry Potter et une nouvelle vie**


	4. Maintenant, quatre émeraudes illuminent ...

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos encourragements ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir !Mais voici le dernier chapitre de ma courte fic ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ! MERCI à tous !**

**BONNE LECTUE**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Maintenant, quatre émeraudes illuminent ma vie :**

Enfin Harry réussit à se remettre de cette émotion d'avoir retrouver l'amour de sa vie, mais Hermione semblait encore carrément dans un autre monde tellement elle était heureuse qu'il se soit réveiller. Pendant cet instant, elle ne songea à rien d'autre qu'à ce magnifique regard émeraude qu'elle avait retrouvé. Le jeune homme vit alors le bébé posé sur le lit :

Mione, tu peux me dire ce qu'un bébé fait dans une infirmerie tout seul sans ses parents ?

La question mit la jeune femme un petit peu mal à l'aise mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne fasse pas durer le suspense plus longtemps :

Ne tant fait pas Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, elle n'est plus seule à présent cette petite fille, elle vient de retrouver son Papa.

Harry prit un dixième de seconde à réagir face à cette réponse que ces yeux se mirent à briller des milles feux et à être remplis de magnifiques larmes de joie. Hermione prit la petite Lily et la déposa dans les bras de son père.

Voilà Harry, je te présente Lily Granger Potter, née le 31 octobre dernier.

Le jeune homme tenait délicatement dans ces bras la chose la plus belle qu'il n'a jamais vu, il avait tellement peur de la briser. Elle était si jolie, si mignonne, une vraie petite fleur. Comment lui, avait-il pu réussit à « créer » une aussi belle chose, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Hermione, demanda le nouveau papa, tu savais que tu étais enceinte quand j'ai du partir ?

Oui, telle fut la réponse de sa bien-aimée.

Je t'aime encore plus pour ça ! Tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier ton bonheur, pour que j'aille sauver la Communauté des Sorciers, pour que j'aille battre Voldemort, alors que tu savais très bien que je pourrais ne pas revenir.

A nouveau, les deux amoureux qui se sont retrouvé après cinq éternels mois s'embrassèrent en tenant dans leurs bras leur petite fille. Ils furent hélas bientôt interrompus par l'entrée de leur meilleur ami chargé de nourriture qu'il avait prévue d'amener à Hermione, ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à la retrouver assise dans les bras de son amour. Le choc pour Ron fut assez grand, il laissa même tomber presque toutes les victuailles qu'il avait apportées.

Toujours aussi maladroit mon pauvre Ron ! Plaisanta Harry avant que son ami vienne le serrer dans ses bras.

Harry… tu nous as tellement manqué…

Vous aussi vous m'avez horriblement manqué !

Les deux jeunes étaient en effet très émus de s'être retrouvés. Surtout Ron qui ne croyait ne plus jamais revoir son ami avec lequel il a fait les quatre cent coups depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient traversé tellement de bons moments ensemble et avec Hermione, que leur amitié sera soudée pour l'éternité.

Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec ma filleule préférée ? Demanda malicieusement le rouquin.

Alors comme ça tu es devenu parrain ? Demanda Harry malicieusement. T'as intérêt à remplir ton rôle consciencieusement mon vieux sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

Et les deux amis se mirent à rire comme ils l'auraient fait, il y a quelques mois suivit bientôt du rire doux d'Hermione. L'inséparable trio de Poudlard était à nouveau réuni.

Tant fait pas Harry, je t'en fais la promesse.

Je n'en doute aucunement Ron ! Tu as très bien rempli la dernière promesse que tu m'avais faite, sourit Harry.

FLASH-BACK

Avant qu'il ne parte, il alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient tout pour lui depuis ces sept dernières années. Il prit Ron dans ces bras et murmura à voix basse pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu prendras soin de Mione.

Pourquoi je devrais te promettre ça Harry ? Demanda Ron sur le point de pleurer. Tu vas revenir, je le sais.

Ils se sourirent, ce sourire complice qu'ils ont échangé pendant toute leur scolarité, pendant toutes ces années, où ils ont vécu côte à côte les aventures les plus incroyables

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Ron abandonna la petite famille pour aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que Harry s'était réveillé et en profita pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa sœur Ginny. Harry et Hermione cajolaient leur petite fille et faisaient mille et un projets pour l'avenir en se lançant sans cesse de langoureux regards remplis d'amour. Dumbledore franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Mrs Pomfresh et du professeur McGonagall.

Harry, commença Dumbledore, heureux que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous !

Merci professeur ! Je pense bien que vous attendez impatiemment que je vous raconte le pourquoi du comment de ma si longue absence, mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas la force…

Je comprends tout à fait Harry, que tu veuilles te reposer et retrouver ta petite famille.

Je viendrais vous voir dans les prochains jours pour vous raconter tout ça.

La voix de Harry était très grave, il n'était bien sur pas pressé de raconter quoi que ce ne soit à personne et il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas très envie.

Pour l'instant, continua le jeune homme, je n'ai qu'une envie sortir de cette infirmerie et ne plus jamais y retourner ! J'y ai passé trop de temps ces dernières années. Ce n'est pas contre vous Mrs Pomfresh bien sur.

Avant que vous ne quittiez l'infirmerie Mr Potter, ajouta l'infirmière de Poudlard, je vais vous ausculter pour m'assurer que vous êtes en parfaite santé.

Albus, intervint Minerva McGonagall, je crois qu'il serait temps de prévenir toute la Communauté du retour de notre héros.

Toute a fait Minerva, je vous charge de l'annoncé aux élèves et puis moi j'irais envoyer des hiboux à plusieurs personnes, notant aux membres de l'Ordre.

Le directeur et la directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard se retirèrent. Ron décida d'emmener sa filleule dans l'appartement d'Hermione pour la coucher, en attendant que les deux heureux parents puissent sortir de l'infirmerie. Après une dizaine de minutes d'auscultation, Mrs Pomfresh assura à Harry qu'il pouvait sortir et qu'il s'était presque entièrement remis.

Harry et Hermione sortirent main dans la main de l'infirmerie, ils souriaient tous les deux. Harry car enfin il était de retour, parmi les siens et Hermione pour bien évidemment la même chose. Au lieu de se rendre directement à l'appartement de la jeune femme, ils firent un petit détour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient aucun but précis, ils voulaient seulement se retrouver seuls. Aucun des deux ne prononçaient un mot. Leur amour était la seule chose qui comptaient pour eux à cet instant. Il était si intense que les paroles les plus belles sont de loin inutiles. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la Tour Gryffondor, un groupe d'élèves chahutaient bruyamment interrompant ainsi ce paisible moment. Cela avait contrarié le très cher professeur Granger qui enleva quelques mois aux élèves de Gryffondor.

Ma chérie, remarqua Harry, tu vas devenir encore plus sadique que ce très cher Rogue.

Alors Potter, dit une voix grave qui avait surgit du bout de couloir, à peine vous êtes de retour parmi nous que vous parlez déjà de moi, j'avoue que cela me flatte.

Toujours aussi sarcastique professeur, répondit Harry.

Toujours aussi orgueilleux et insolant Potter. Vous avez de la chance que vous ne soyez plus élève, car sinon je me serais réservé l'immense privilège de vous ôtez quelques dizaines de points.

Mais hélas, vous n'aurez pas ce privilège. Au revoir professeur, les interrompit Hermione et entraîna Harry vers le tableau qui est l'entrée de son domaine.

Les deux franchirent le seuil du tableau pour pénétrer dans l'agréable séjour où brûlait toujours encore un magnifique feu dans la cheminée. Sur le canapé, étaient confortables installés Ginny et Ron. La jeune fille, dès qu'elle vit Harry entrer lui sauta au coup pour lui dire à quel pont elle était heureuse de la revoir. Les quatre amis restèrent assis pendant des heures et des heures à parler de tout et de rien, à rire comme si les longs mois d'absence de Harry n'avaient jamais existés. Mais Ron du repartir au Terrier et Ginny à sa salle commune, en promettant qu'ils se reverraient dans les prochains jours, ce départ se fit sous une pluie de baiser car les deux amis avaient peur qu'ils ne reverraient plus leur ami, et que cette journée n'était qu'un beau et doux rêve. Mais heureusement elle était belle et bien réelle.

Les deux parents étaient donc maintenant seuls, pratiquement chez eux à Poudlard, en sécurité et avec le plus cadeau que la vie leur avait donné : la petite Lily qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau d'une blancheur immaculé et don petit pyjama de la même couleur. On voyait son petit visage d'ange où brillait ces magnifiques yeux.

Oh ! Hermione, elle est si belle et si parfaite, s'émeut Harry.

Oui c'est vrai, j'ai passé les trois dernières semaines à l'admirer et dès que je la voyait c'était comme si tu étais là devant moi. Elle te ressemble tellement.

Tu trouves ?

Il faudra être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Il suffit de regarder ces yeux, j'en connais que deux paires des comme ça, les tiens et les siens.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa langoureusement en y mettant tout son amour, Hermione y répondit avec autant de force. Cet amour était si intense que des étincelles se mirent à danser autour d'eux. Et oui, la magie et l'amour sont deux choses à la fois si différentes et si proches.

** F I N **

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensé quoi ?**


End file.
